New Family
by HB505
Summary: Horatio and Marisol are finally getting settled and eric is finally accepting that. What will happen if a baby comes along, or a son returns home. And when Calliegh and Marisol get kidnapped, will Horatio be able to find them in time and save them? I WILL BE UPDATING VERY VERY SOON SO SORRY! I WILL PROBABLY BE REVAMPING IT SOON TOO BE PREPARED FOR RATING CHANGES AND SUCH!
1. the truth comes out

He saw her walk towards her baby brother. He knew that Eric wasn't going to like what she was going to tell him. He wanted Eric to be fine with it but he knew that might never be the case. Horatio knew that deep down Eric still didn't approve of his relationship with Marisol.

Even from the distance he could see Eric's face grow sullen, he could see the anger creeping into him.

"MARI. No I don't think that's a good idea"

"Eric I love Horatio"

"He's my boss. I forbade it."

"You can't forbade anything Ur my baby brother. Maybe I should forbade u and calligh living together"

She saw Eric stiffen. "You and calliegh" she heard Horatio echo.

"uh uh umm well H let me explain….."

"Eric I've known for months"

"How did u know?"

"Well first the locker rooms are a public area, second the walls are made of glass and third your big sister isn't the best at keeping secrets."

Eric's face grew red and he looked away in embarrassment. And he heard the click clack of calliegh heels approaching.

"hey H Marisol…Eric"

"Cal they know"

"About…"

"Us"

"WHAT, how"

"My sister"

"Don't worry about it calliegh, Eric I wont tell anyone and Ill keep Mari away from Steltler."

A few hours later at Horatio's house he was putting the last minuet touches on everything. He had made her, her favorite meal and her favorite dessert, chocolate mouse cake. He had taken a few hours off of work to get everything ready. It was a very special night and he didn't want to rush anything or screw anything up. He headed to his room to get changed.

Marisol was so excited. She loved it when Horatio cooked for her. She put on his favorite black dress with a very low back. She was so excited and a little nervous. She was happy that Eric was going to try to be understanding about her moving in with Horatio. But she had other news and she was afraid to tell Eric and Horatio. She put on her nicest heels and finished up with her makeup and hair. She headed out to her car and started to drive over to Horatio's.

Horatio had just finished buttoning his black button up shirt when he heard the bell. He opened the door to see a stunning Marisol Delko sanding before him. She took his breath away as always. He was happy to see the diamond necklace hanging from her neck with the matching earrings dangling from her ears that he bought her. His apartment was complete with candles and a romantic table setting. He even brought out his mothers china that hasn't been used since her funeral.

Marisol was stunned when Horatio opened the door. Not only did Horatio look amazing but his apartment was totally different then how she left it this morning. His kitchen was beautiful; it wasn't like the normal dinners he had cooked for her. He really pulled out all the stops. Her breath got caught in her throat when she saw his mother's china. She knew how important that set was to him. They hadn't been brought out in over 20 years. She was fighting back tears and Horatio saw.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just so romantic"

He smiled and led her to the table and pulled out her chair for her.

"So what's the occasion?"

"Dose a man needs an occasion to spoil the love of his life."

"Yup..." she said with the famous Delko smile and laugh.

"Okay so I might have reason"

"And what might that reason be?"

"You'll find out in a bit"

"Come on tell me H" She said pouting, looking at him with that deep brown puppy Delko eyes.

"Don't do that. Just be patient. I worked really hard so that tonight would be perfect."

"Fine. I'll be a good girl and wait."

Horatio smiled and brought out the first course.

Eric and Calliegh were sitting on their couch.

"I can't believe she's going to move in with him, she just got her strength back from being shot and the cancer. She doesn't need all this excitement."

"ERIC. U promise Mari that u would be opened mined."

"How can I be opened minded when my sister is going to be living with my…our boss. Ur friends with her do u think u can talk some sense into her."

"Eric I support her. I think that she should do what she wants. She's not a kid; she can do what she wants. She didn't throw a fit when we decided to move in with together."

"Ya but….."

"No. Let her do what she wants to or you'll be sorry."

After three great courses of Marisol's favorite food she was stuffed.

"Horatio I don't think I can eat anymore"

"Come on I made chocolate mouse cake just for you."

"But you hate mouse cake"

"Ya but you love it"

He cut her a slice of cake and handed it to her.

"Oh wait I forgot something."

He ran back to the kitchen and opened a cupboard slightly and pulled something off the shelf. He went back to Marisol and got on one knee

"Marisol will you marry me."

Marisol was speechless. How could she tell him now? What if he changed his mind after he knew?


	2. coming clean

Horatio, I have to tell you something…umm"

"What is it?"

"I'm kind of a little pregnant."

"You are….wow. That's great"

"You're happy?" she said in astonishment

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well since you're happy I guess I can make you even happier by saying it would make me the happiest person in the world to be your wife."

"H. How am I gonna tell Eric. You saw how pissed off he got when I told him I was moving in with you, he's gonna be really pissed when he finds out were engaged and we're having a baby" she said placing her hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry Marisol it will just take him sometime to digest."

"Okay."

The next day Horatio was called into work early. He left Marisol some left over breakfast and headed out. He met Eric and Calliegh at the crime scene. The vic was a 19 year old girl who was raped, killed and dumped in the everglades and she was also pregnant.

"Found some I.D her name was Sarah Wiltson. She was found by the park ranger doing his daily run" Ryan informed everyone.

"Alexx what's the T.O.D"

"Im gonna have to say baby girl died around 2:45 this morning."

"And the C.O.D?"

"Blunt force trauma to the head by the looks of it there is a lot of blood around her head im going to have to say this is the primary"

"ALL RIGHT MEN LETS GET TO WORK."

Later at the calliegh and Eric's place, Eric was interrogating Marisol about her and Horatio's relationship.

"Have you two slept together?"

"ERIC" calliegh cried

"What I want to hear the answer"

"Of coarse we have Eric, but its none of your business."

"WHAT, how could you. Why would u sleep with him you two aren't married."

"What r u saying that you and calliegh haven't slept together because im pretty damn sure u to have."

Calliegh face reddened but remain composed "Eric leave her alone or your sleeping outside tonight"

At that Eric became quiet, he was so angry he couldn't speak and he knew that calliegh wasn't joking when she said he would sleep outside. He had been kicked out many times since Marisol and Horatio had gotten together. Marisol heard Horatio's car roll into the drive way. She felt bad because she knew he was tired, but he told her to wait for him so that they could tell Eric both pieces of "good" news.

"Hey calliegh, Eric….Mari"

Eric just looked at him with a discussed face.

"Eric did I miss something."

"Oh no im sure you made a slam dunk"

Horatio stared at Eric confused

"I know you slept with my sister H."

"ERIC" Marisol and calliegh shouted at the same time.

"WHAT….MARI what would papi say about this"

"What do u think mama would say about you and calliegh. And im older then you. Come on Horatio lets go. If he can except that then he wont be able handle the other stuff"

"What other stuff?"

"You wont be able to handle it and you will probably just end up kicking me out of your life."

"Mari…" he looked at her his chocolate brown eyes softening "I love you; I just don't want you to end up getting hurt"

"You think I would hurt her" Horatio said with a pained look on his face. He never though that Eric would accuse him of hurting Marisol

"Not intentional but I know the hours you work, you never leave the office, that means your never home."

"Eric we have already worked out a schedule. Have you not noticed that I have been leaving work early? Where do you think I go. I go straight home and then wait for Marisol to get off work. I make her dinner. If I do have to work a night shift I make sure to call her so she knows."

"Oh…Marisol H im sorry I just didn't want her to get hurt. I promise to be more understanding. Can u tell me what u needed to tell me?"

Marisol and Horatio looked at each other and sighed Marisol put a hand on her stomach and pulled out the ring.

Calliegh gasped out of excitement. Eric wasn't sure what was going on and looked at calliegh puzzled.

"Marisol and I are getting married" Horatio stated with excitement

"What!!!!" Eric cried he was trying hard to keep calm

"That's not all Eric….im a tiny itty bitty little bit pregnant." Marisol said

"And Horatio's…..the…the…dad"

"What a retard" calliegh breathed under her breath.

"Of course Horatio's the dad" she looked at Horatio lovingly

"That is going to be one funny looking kid, a redheaded Mexican." Eric said

"ERIC" Calliegh and Marisol cried out again.

"Eric when we have kids ours will be funny looking to, can u just imagine a natural blond Mexican." Calliegh said

"I don't think that's possible cal."

"What if it happened then we would have to let Marisol and horatio make fun of our kids and do u want that."

"No."

"Alright then"


	3. night breakfast

Marisol and Horatio finally headed home after a long day. Marisol could tell horatio was exhausted.

"Why don't u go to bed baby?"

"We haven't eaten yet"

"Ok u go take a nap and ill wake u when dinners ready."

"But it's my night to cook"

"I don't care, go to bed now Latinate"

"Fine" Horatio sighed trudging to the bedroom. He got a pair of sweatpants on and crawled into their king sized bed and drifted off to sleep. He was awakened to the smell of his favorite meal, night breakfast. He quietly got out of bed and tiptoed to the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Marisol. She gasped,

"Hey ur supposed to still be asleep."

"You know what the smell of breakfast does to me."

She laughed and handed him a plate.

"God Mari what r u trying to do get me fat" he exclaimed looking at the mountains of food she had prepared.

"Trying? Sweetie ive been succeeding"

"Hey I didn't know that calliegh and your mom could make so much food in one day. I didn't know that southern and Mexican Christmases were all about eating yourself into a coma."

"I tired to tell you. Why do u think I don't eat a week before Christmas?"

He rolled his eyes and started to dish up. She had made bacon, eggs, toast, waffles, sausage and ham. There was some homemade maple syrup that her mom had made.

"And there's something for after dinner to"

After dinner he felt like he was going to explode.

"Thank god I don't have to work tomorrow."

Marisol laughed and grabbed a plate and dished up.

"How long have you known about the baby?" Horatio asked taking a bite of sausage.

"A month." She looked at him ashamed "I wanted to tell you Horatio I really did but I was afraid you wouldn't want it.......or me."

"Marisol" he said looking a bit hurt "why would you ever think that"

"I don't know I thought maybe you didn't want another kid, I mean you have Kyle and I know how much you love him, I didn't want to lose you."

"I do love Kyle, but I want kids with you, I love you. You could never lose me."

"I'm sorry I kept it from you."

"No worries sweetie, oh and speaking of kids, Kyle's coming home next week, I want to get you moved in by then so we can surprise him if that's alright."

"Of Corse that's all right, and I have a few days off of work because Sarah is closing the store to go to her sisters wedding so I can fix up the guest bedroom."

"Are you sure, I can try to get a few days off to help you, it's a lot of lifting I don't want you to get hurt."

"Latinate if your going to act like this all the time I might have to hold off on the moving in here." She threatened obviously joking but Horatio didn't want to take that chance. He knew he was being a little over protective but what could he say. He didn't want her or the baby to get hurt

"Alright I'll try to back off"

"Thank you"


	4. a soilder returns

Over the week, Horatio and Marisol moved her into his apartment and got the apartment looking more like a home ever day. Marisol put her heart into making the guest bedroom looking nice for Kyle. She loved Kyle like a son.

When Kyle finally arrived at Miami Airport and saw his dad for the first time in a year, besides video chat, he was so happy. He was happy that he didn't tell his mother that he was coming home. He didn't want to visit her, it was too painful. His dad tried to talk him in to at least calling her but that idea went straight into the trash. He wanted nothing to do with her. She had gotten him in lots of trouble and hurt his dad too many times to forgive. He though of Marisol as his mom, he thought she was perfect for his dad. She was always there for Kyle if Horatio was pulling a night shift, and couldn't video chat. He was so excited to see her and to have one of her amazing home cooked meals. He got into his dad's hummer and threw his bags over the seat.

"I missed you son."

"I missed you to dad"

"How was the plane?"

"Alright, way better then being shot at."

They both laughed.

"How's Marisol?" Kyle asked

"She good, she moved though"  
"Where?"

"I'll take you there right now" horatio laughed inwardly

The drive from the airport to Horatio's house was about 15 minuets. Thanks to Horatio's driving skills and knowledge of the city he was there in 8.

"Dad I thought you were taking me to Marisol's house."

"Don't worry son?"

Kyle followed Horatio up to the apartment each carrying a bag. Horatio opened the door and was instantly pushed aside.

"Kyle sweetie I missed you." Marisol cried hugging Kyle.

"I missed you to Marisol" he wanted to call Marisol mom so bad but didn't know if she or Horatio would like it.

Kyle looked around and saw that the apartment had changed. I didn't look like it was never lived in and boring, it looked like an actual home that he wanted to call home.\

"Wow when did the apartment change?"

"Do you like it?" Marisol asked hopefully.

"I love it, its amazing, when did this happen?"

"Marisol moved in with me and she has really made it look better hu?"

"You to are living together?" he asked, and then he saw the twinkling diamond sitting on Marisol's finger. "YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED?" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes we are." Horatio said putting his arm around Marisol's waist.

"That's great, im so happy for you guys"

"Kyle I don't want to overwhelm you but that's not all" Marisol said.

"What else could you to possible have done."

"Kyle your gonna have a baby sister." Horatio said excitedly

"Or brother we don't know yet, your father just really wants a little girl."

"Oh My GOD…… really." Kyle said trying to take everything in.

Marisol looked a bit nervous. She really wanted Kyle to be happy about it.

"What's wrong" horatio and Kyle asked her at the same time

"What….nothing….im gonna go check on dinner, Horatio you should show Kyle his bedroom so he can put his stuff away and get comfortable." She said turning on her heel and walking into the kitchen

"I wonder what's wrong." Horatio said out loud "Maybe I should go talk to her."

"No dad I'll do it"

"Alright ill put your stuff in your room"

Kyle walked into the kitchen quietly.

"Hey Marisol. Smells great."

"Thanks"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Marisol I know that your upset, what's wrong"

"I just feel like we sprang all this on you. I want you to be happy about the baby because he or she is your family to"

"Marisol I am happy, I just didn't know how to react, a lot has changed, Im super glad that you and my dad are getting married. I want you two to be happy together. I don't think you know how happy you make my dad, that's all I want."

"I just don't want you to think that im trying to steal your dad or that I'm trying to replace your mother."

"My dad hasn't' told you has he?"

"told me what?"

"I don't care about my mother. Yes I care about her, but I don't feel like she's my mom. Truthfully I don't want her as my mom. I can share my dad Marisol, your family to me already. "

"do you really mean that?"

"Ofcorse I do mo…marisol" kyle looked upset and Marisol wanted to know why.

"Alright I told you why I was upset now you have to tell me"

"I just…its nothing really"

"now you no that I don't buy that. You maybe able to fool your dad but u cant fool me."

"alright…I just…I kinda want to call you mom…..because I think of you as my mom."

"Sweetie I would love for you to call me mom."

"Really?"

"Yes" she said wrapping in a warm hug "I've always thought of you as a son"

"Do you think my dad will mind?"

"I don't think he'll have a problem with it, other than the fact that he already accuses me of stealing you every time you come home."

"I thought I was stealing you."

They laughed and that laughter brought Horatio into the room. He had been too cowardly to go in when he thought that she was mad. He knew that when a Delko was mad you should stay away and he had a hunch that a pregnant Delko would be 10xs as worse.

"What did I miss" he said acting like he hadn't been staling in Kyle's room for the past 10 minuets.

Kyle and Marisol glanced at each other quickly

"Nothing Mom and I were just saying how she an-----"

"Umm…did I just hear you call her mom"

"Umm Ya."

"FINALLY!!!"

"WHAT" kyle and Marisol said looking at Horatio in confusion

"Oh come on the way that you two spend every second together and that everytime he comes I bearly see him. I knew that you two were like that. I knew that you wanted to be Mari's son and that Mari wanted to be you're mom"

"Thanks for telling us now"

After that they went into the dining room to eat one of Marisol's amazing meals. She was concerned how Kyle scarfed his food down

"Don't they feed you Kyle?"

"Ya but its nothing like your food. You make the best food ever."

"Oh sweetie im nothing compared to Calliegh fried chicken and mashed potatoes."

"Oh that reminds me Calliegh and Eric wants us to come over tomorrow night. They haven't seen Kyle in a while"


	5. delko duquesne dinner

The next night at the Delko-Duquesne household Calleigh was preparing her famous, fried chicken, mashed potatoes and lemonade. Right beside was her adorable Fiancé cooking his famous chicken and rice. He had proposed last night and she was totally happy, and the night before that she told Eric that she was pregnant. Eric was so happy because their kid and H's kid could grow up together.

"Sweetie did u put the ice cream in the freezer" Calleigh asked. She had also made homemade chocolate and vanilla ice cream.

"Yup. I think everything's ready"

"Okay let's go change"

"Okay" Eric said with a glitter of naughtiness in his eye.

"Not tonight, we have guests coming over."

"Fine!-I guess I have to be a good boy and be patient."

"I know how hard it is for you Delkos' to be patient."

A half an hour later Eric opened the door to the perfect picture family. Horatio in the back with his arm around Marisol's waist and Marisol's hand placed gently upon Kyle's shoulder. He was so happy that Marisol was so happy. He wasn't totally happy that it was with his boss, but he'd have to live with it.

"Thank you for having us over Eric." Horatio said warmly.

"No problem, you and Kyle are family you two are always welcome here."

"Hey Eric." Kyle said excitedly, he had always loved hanging out with eric he was like a big brother to him. Eric had been the one who taught him to play football, baseball and how to wrestle.

"Hey punk." He replied putting Kyle in a headlock.

"Hey, hey, hey" Calleigh yelled "Let me get a good look at him before you ruin his clothes." She stepped toward Kyle and spun him around. "Wow you really turning into quiet the little man"

Horatio couldn't help but chuckle at her calling him a little man. He stood a good two-two ½ inches above her. He was almost as tall as Eric.

"What" they all asked

"Oh nothing."

During dinner Calleigh and Eric told them about the baby and how they were getting married. Marisol was so happy because she always wanted her and Eric's kids to grow up together.

After dinner the two girls went into the office to talk about babies and wedding dresses. They decided to go shopping the next day.

"I'm soooo happy that we're having kids at the same time." Calliegh said in her slight southern accent.

"I know im so happy. I've always wanted me and Eric's kids to grow up together."

"He's wanted the same thing too." Calleigh replied knowing how important family was to Eric.

"What makes things better is that Kyle doesn't get sent back to Afghanistan till next year. He'll be here when the babies come."

"Oh yay. I love that boy he is just so cute."

"I know…I was thinking that it would be nice if everyone in the lab came over to our house for a welcome home party."

"That's a great idea. But I know that Horatio's house is a little small for a party, what if we have it at the lab."

"Really? Are you sure that's okay?"

"Of course anything for Kyle."

"Okay so tomorrow, we can go shopping for clothes, baby stuff, wedding stuff and party stuff."

"We have a busy day tomorrow."


	6. Taken

The following day the two girls went down to the shopping area. They found this cute little consignment shop for maternity clothes and each bought two bags worth of clothes. Then they headed into the party shop, totally oblivious to the black van following them.

When they were satisfied knowing that they had enough supplies to throw 10 parties they decided to head home. It was getting late and the walk back to Calleigh's car was a good block. They turned the corner just in time for the black van to come screeching towards them. Two large masked men jumped out of the van and grabbed Marisol. Calleigh reached for her purse to grab her gun, but was stopped by another two men taking hold of her and throwing her in the van. Calleigh kicked and tried to fight back, but hit her head on the side of the van and passed out.

Marisol was holding back tears knowing that they wanted her to cry. Horatio had always made sure she knew what to do if anything happened. He had told her to remain calm and try to figure out what it is they wanted. She knew that she had to stay alive and that he would come and save her, or at least that's what he had told her. She decided to try to find out what they wanted. She was defiantly terrified because the strongest woman she knew was now passed out and bleeding right at her feet.

Marisol took off her jacket and pressed it to the side of Calliegh's head

"What do you want from us" She asked smoothly successfully hiding any sign of scared emotion from her voice.

"We're just following orders."

"From who?"

"I can't tell you that" The man said taking off his mask. "I'm really sorry."

Marisol looked at the man and realized that he couldn't be any older that 18.

"Why us." She said confused

"All I know is that you two are involved with two CSI's."

Marisol gasped, Eric and Horatio must have put this man's boss behind bars and now he wanted revenge. 'But why go after us, why not go after them. Im actually happy they aren't here, she couldn't bear to think of anything happening to Horatio or Eric. I'm glad that Kyle isn't here either.'

She heard Calleigh groan at the pain. She must have one hell of a headache. She began to reach in her purse but seeing the men stiffen and grab their guns she remembered Horatio telling her to always tell them what she was doing if not they might shoot her thinking shes going after a gun.

"I don't have a gun I'm just gonna grab some asprin and a bottle of water for my friend." She said.

The men relaxed and let her continue. By that time Calleigh was fully awake and looked around more pissed off then afraid.

Marisol handed her the asprin and water, Calleigh reluctantly took it not wanting to show that she was hurt but the pain in her head over powered her need to look tough. 'Poor Mari' she though 'she must be terrified, Horatio has probably briefed her on what to do.'

"Calliegh are you okay." Marisol asked concerned for her friend.

"I'll im okay, how bout you."

"I'm alright."

The van came to a screeching halt and the van doors flung open to reveal…


	7. short bald and evil

When the van doors opened they were greeted by a short blading man.

"Hello, you must be the famous Calleigh Duquesne"

Calliegh just glared at him with hatred in her green eyes.

"and you must be the lovely Marisol Delko…almost the lovely Marisol Cain, but I guess plans change."

"Who are you?" Marisol and Calleigh asked.

"CSI Duquesne, you don't remember me, your boyfriend and sent me to jail a year ago for drug dealing."

"Then what does Marisol have to do with it." Calleigh asked looking for anyway to get Marisol out of here.

"My wife was there, I whent to shoot Mr. Cain but it hit my wife. If he hadn't brought her then she would be alive. Take them inside." He barked at his men.

The boy holding Marisol whispered lightly in her ear, "That's my father."

"I'm sorry about your mother, I know that Horatio never intended for anyone to get hurt in that shooting, he was just doing his job."

"I know, I didn't want to do this but he said if I don't then he'll kill my girlfriend."

"Do you know if he's going to kill us?"

"No. just do as your told and don't fight back. If he thinks your being uncooperative his temper will flare and he may kill you out of blind rage."

"I understand, are Calleigh and I going to be together."

"As far as I know that's the plan."

He opened a door and Calleigh was shoved in

"I'll try my best to help you." He said shoving her lightly into the room with Calleigh.

Marisol's tears finally spilt over her eyes as she placed a hand on her stomach afraid of what would come.

"Marisol, im so sorry." Calleigh said trying to comfort her friend, wrapping her in a huge hug.

"That boy, is doing this to save his girlfriend. Short fat and stupid is his father. Poor kid, he says he'll try to help us."

"There always tends to be one innocent bad guy." Calleigh said remembering her previous kidnapping.

"Cal, do you think we'll get out of here alive."

"Mari, I don't know, but I bet by now Horatio is tearing the city apart looking for you."

Marisol offered a weak smile.

"Ya, I bet Eric is freaking out."

"I love it when he has his small panickattacks, he gets all flustered and confused. It's quiet funny to watch."

They laughed at the thought of Eric being flustered.

Calleigh was so afraid, she wouldn't show it and she defiantly would never admit to wanting her 6'2 hunk of Cuban to come and save her and hold her in his arms.

"I guess we should just sleep" Marisol said cutting through Calleigh's day dream of Eric.


	8. serching for a signal

Horatio had already tried tracking her and Calliegh's cell phones but just got a van in the middle of the Everglades with a single fingerprint that was being processed by Eric. Horatio kept hitting dead end after dead end and was getting more and more frustrated and afraid.

What would he do without Marisol? He couldn't even imagine it. He almost lost her to cancer and by being shot, and now he might lose her again.

Eric rushed into the lab that Horatio was working in.

"H. the print got a hit. It belongs to a Sam Bennett, we busted him for dealing, making and using coke. It was the one where he shot his wife while trying to shoot you."

"And he's going to get revenge by killing the people we love."

"We have to find them."

"I know we will, I'll die trying."

Ryan came rushing in holding a necklace

"I think I know how to find them."

"How" the other two men asked confused

"was Calleigh wearing a bluish green necklace today?"

"Ya she wears it almost everyday, why."

"Because I gave it to her a few years ago for her birthday, it was right after she got abducted, I didn't want anything to happen like that again, so I put a tracking device in that necklace."

"Um why." Eric aked defiantly pissed that Ryan had been tracking his girlfriend but also relived because that necklace could hold the key to finding his Calleigh.

"Alright Mr. Wolfe hurry" Horatio pleaded.

Ryan began pressing keys into the computer. And then hooked the necklace into the computer.

"Alright it's searching for the signal."


End file.
